


Stripes

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Monday, Anxiety, Babies, Band Fic, Bottom Derek, Disneyland, Downtown Disney, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Derek, Pregnant Derek, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Sterek Week 2015, The Walking Dead spoilers, petnames, to both Stiles AND Derek, wanting kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triskelion is a success as far as bands go, the werewolf trio has a loyal and increasingly large fan following and are ending their second national tour a few days before Halloween, but just because the band is a success doesn't mean everything is perfect, their violinist, Derek, is becoming increasingly worried about something much more domestic than tour dates and song lyrics, he's becoming more and more worried that what he wants more in life than a band may not happen for he and vocalist Stiles, atleast, it may not happen the way he's always hoped it would...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> My first A/B/O fic!! Ofcourse it isn't a traditional A/B/O but still!! And my first mpreg fic too!! I really had wanted to play up omega!Derek a little more because that's one of my favorite things, but I didn't want it to get OOC so... it stuck here, incidentally, anyway I love Stiles and Derek wanting a big family, I love Stiles and Derek wanting kids and I LOVE Derek wanting to be pregnant and carry his and Stiles' pups *flails* Also you know what another one of my favorite things is? Scott being good to Derek and treating him like a brother, so there's that
> 
> I don't know if the Downtown Disney in California is like the one in Orlando so forgive inaccuracies but that's where my information is from *cough* And the songs mentioned are Little Red Riding Hood (Bowling For Soup version) and Love Crimes by Siouxie Sioux
> 
> Oh and warning for The Walking Dead! After last night's episode I just couldn't help editing this and putting that in... *cough*

"Hello Los Angeles!! Are you ready for some music!?"

The crowd roared louder and louder and the vocalist jumped in excitement

"Well if you don't know who we are, first of all, I have to wonder why you're here, but JUST in case... we are Triskelion, we've got the lovely Derek Hale on guitar and violin, the fabulous Scott McCall on... whatever the hell Scotty calls this awesome thing that can play all kinds of percussion... and me, Stiles Stilinski, the leading vocals!"

Derek gave a small shake of his head and leaned over to wisper to Scott

"He sure loves to be a show-off doesn't he?" he smirked teasingly

"He's the frontman, he sort of has to be boisterous like that," Scott shrugged back as he waved to the fans closest to his side of the stage

Derek nodded slowly and took that into account, he had a good point...

"Alright, let's get things kicked off with a bang then! Boys?" Stiles purred over his shoulder

Derek and Scott smirked slightly, starting off the first song of the set

Stiles let out a howl- not an _actual_ howl, but more of a shout- and smirked wolfishly at the audience

_"Who's that I see walking in these woods? Why it's Little Red Riding Hood!  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything that a big bad wolf could want..."_

~+~

"I think we should add This Is Halloween to our set on Friday," Stiles commented as he stretched out on the makeshift couch bed in the forefront of the tour bus

"We're already adding the mashup to our set for the first time starting that show," Scott pouted

"I know, but we can do it, I mean it IS our Halloween show, even if it isn't on Halloween technically,"

"True," Scott mumbled, leaning his head back in consideration and sighing with his entire body

"I'll consider it ok? Is Derek on board?"

"I'm on board," Derek said as he climbed back on the bus

"Is the shower free?" Scott chirped

Derek gave a slow nod and headed over to the sofa-bed, crashing down next to Stiles

"Ok, I'm heading back to the motel for a shower and then we can go," he said, quickly grabbing his towel and fresh clothes before pausing at the door

"And... guys? Please don't do the thing wile I'm gone..." he cringed

"Aw c'mon Scotty..." Stiles pouted

"Guys it always wreaks in here EVERY time I leave... and last time you used MY belt, why couldn't you have just used your own belt?" he sighed

"Because your's was closer..." Stiles mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck

Scott just shook his head slowly, making a wince of a face

"Just.... atleast don't use mine and Kira's side of the bus ok...?"

"We can do that much!" Stiles beamed, waving as Scott mumbled about desperation to get home and left

Ah the wonderous things about being in a band and touring: renting a motel room on the road just for the shower so that you could make decent drive time to the next city...

And sharing a bus with more people than you're at all comfortable with at all times and learning all of their personal habbits...

It just made things both better and worse being werewolves (and a kitsune)

On the better end, werewolves are naturally cuddly and don't mind piling on top of eachother when it comes to sleeping arrangement

On the worse end.... everything else, basically....

"So, shall we give Scotty something to come back to, or be nice and take our sexcipades to the woods?" Stiles purred, grinning at the other man as he teasingly swirled his hips

"I'm not getting pine needles in my underwear again, if that answers your question," Derek smirked back

Stiles clicked his tongue, gently pushing Derek down on the bed

"I'd feel really bad for Scotty if he didn't have Kira here with him you know,"

~+~

"Anaheim you've been a great audience! It's only a few days before Halloween now and I'm feeling generous so how about ONE more song!?" Stiles shouted

If the cheer of the crowd said anything it was that yes, they did indeed want another song

Derek and Scott exchanged worried looks, considering they hadn't planned on anything else

"What do you think of hearing something from last year's album?" Stiles suggested, thus relieving quite a bit of pressure from his bandmates

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Stiles smirked as he turned back to the other two

With a nod of approval, Derek started first, dragging the bow over his violin and letting his eyes close pleasantly as he concentrated on the sound

It was rather different from most of their music but it had been written last Halloween and the fans seemed especially responsive to it

Before long he was absorbed in the music, in his violin, in Scott's percussion, in the sound of Stiles' voice...

_"Oh, the skies  
Tumbling from your eyes  
So, sublime  
The chase to end all times..."_

It was his favorite part of performing

Actually, if Derek was being entirely honest, getting lost in the music was really the only thing he liked about performing

But that was neither here nor there

For now, it was a relaxed moment, wich is more than he could say for most of their time on stage, so he was enjoying it, knowing that it was a fragile and fleeting thing

~+~

"Hey! Kira wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to dinner, we were on our way out,"

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked as he looked up from the sheet music he was working on

"We were thinking about the Rainforest Cafe', I've never been but Kira says it's really amazing," Scott replied with a happy smile

"That might be kinda rough on us buddy... I mean that place is loud as it is but for sensitive werewolf ears it might be too much..." he cringed

"We can try though, we might be able to make it through it," Derek replied hopefully

Stiles raised an eyebrow, tilting his head

"You wanna go huh?"

"Yeah, I do," he confirmed, setting down the jewlry supplies he was working with

The band had started long ago making promotional necklaces for their albums and concerts and somehow Derek had gotten stuck as the unofficial necklace maker

Not that he minded, actually, he and Kira seemed to be the only ones who liked doing it, so they sort of worked together on it when she was free

Kira was their manager and in true cliche fashion as soon as she came to work with them she and Scott fell in love

There was nothing wrong with that ofcourse, Derek just found it a bit funny because _ofcourse_ Scott's love life would follow a romantic comedy cliche'

And ofcourse it had to have that Romeo & Juliet aspect too, considering Kira was a kitsune...

"Ok, sure, but if anybody starts twitching we're outta there," Stiles shrugged as he set down the music he was working on

Derek just smiled, getting up and pulling his husband into a gentle kiss and slipping an arm around his waist

"You two are adorable," Kira laughed as they headed out of the hotel room

"Speak for yourselves," Stiles snorted back, though this didn't stop him from preening up at Derek as they walked, and it certainly didn't stop Derek from preening back

~+~

"I can't believe we didn't know this was where the resturaunt is," Derek breathed as he looked around at the buildings in front of him

"How did you not know that Rainforest Cafe' was in the middle of Downtown Disney?" Scott grinned

"I just... didn't... it's been an eternity since I've been here," he shrugged back

"Almost a shame that we're going to eat instead of exploring out here, it's so nice in October," Kira mused in return

"Well the cafe' DOES have a pretty long waiting list at any given time...."

Stiles smirked suddenly, glancing at his husband and chuckling

"You want me to go put our names down and explore a little wile we wait?"

Derek gave an eager nod and Stiles' grin only broadened

"Alright, sure, I'll be back in a second," he promised, heading towards the doors of the cafe'

"Hang on, I'm coming too! I want to see if they have anything with a Macaw on it for Mom!" Scott shouted after him

It was probably a good idea, the evening was just young enough that the crowd wasn't torturous but by the time they came back for their table it would probably be as stuffed as a jar of pickles and the gift shop was just as bad as the dining room- if not worse

"We'll wait here then!" Kira called after them with a wave, turning on her heel and smiling brightly up at Derek

"Where do you think you want to go when they come back?" she asked, walking a few feet over to the wall of the cafe' and leaning against it

Disney is "wonderfull" in the way that they only seldom provided benches or anything else to sit on in their parks, so leaning was really what it came down to if they didn't want to be in people's way

"I don't know, it's been a really long time since I've been here, I actually can't remember it," Derek confessed as he leaned next to her, rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh I was just here last year with the girls, I hate to say it but they've really um... matured this place up... nearly everything here is adult-oriented now, I remember a few years ago when it was still pretty kid freindly but now they're down to like, one toy store, mostly it's alot of pubs and collector's shops that only rich people can shop in," she shrugged

"Really? That's a shame," Derek frowned

"Yeah, but there is one toy store left and a giant candy store, they have a Christmas shop that's really nice too but it's EXPENSIVE, like $14 for one small ornament I think, and that isn't even one of the better quality ones,"

Derek winced, starting to regret even asking about this, but Kira, the beautifull fox that she was, immediately started trying to perk him up again

"I mean it's still fun, don't get me wrong! And we can really easily kill about an hour," she beamed

Derek smiled a little awkwardly and nodded, although he still felt kind of uncertain about it all

It was only a moment later when Scott and Stiles returned, Scott grinning and sporting a little bag from the gift shop and Stiles looking somewhat strung out

"My God it's noisy in there, how are your ears ok?" he nearly shouted

Scott looked up, blinking innocently and smiling

".....What?" he shouted back

Derek sighed

So this was the night at hand then

~+~

"I kind of want to do a cover of 'Hello',"

Stiles glanced up, hands hovering over a gigantic rainbow lollipop and eyebrows raising

"Derek... we're in a candy store at Disneyland... and you are thinking about sad music, why.. just... just WHY?" he sighed

Derek chewed his lip, deciding to ignore the lollipop for now- Stiles + that much sugar was never a good combination-

"I'm just thinking.... our tour ends this week, we're going to be putting together our next album right after and we always have atleast one good cover on there... we don't have a cover yet..."

"Yeah because we JUST dropped that last album, breathe boo, stop trying to cram every ounce of your creative juice into a five-year window," he chuckled, stepping forward and patting Derek's back gently

"Do you guys want to head to the toy store?" Kira called from a few feet over, already staring longingly at the door

The candy was colorfull and loud and everything LOOKED appealing but past experience has told all of them that it's never worth the price tag

"Toy store!! Let's COMPLETELY ignore adulthood!" Stiles grinned, fist-pumping the air and glancing up at Derek

"Sounds like a good plan," he agreed

"Then we should go ahead now, we've got about thirty minutes to get back to the cafe'," Scott added, taking Kira's hand and pulling her out of the shop with Stiles and Derek tagging right behind them

"Are you alright babe?" Stiles asked suddenly as they walked

Derek blinked, glancing at him curiously

"Yes?"

"Are you sure? 'Cause you've been a little..." he paused, moving his hands around as if that would articulate what he was trying to say for him

"I've been a little...?"

"Weird, lately, Derek, you've been a little bit off, are you feeling ok? I mean... hey... that ... thing about omegas going into heat is just a myth right? And I mean I know you're TECHNICALLY my beta now but you're still kinda part omega or something right? You aren't going to-?" he asked with a sudden panic

Derek sighed, resisting the urge to slap himself in the forehead

"For the seventeenth time this YEAR Stiles, heats are a myth, why? When you say 'acting weird' what do you mean by that?" he frowned

"Just... I don't know... like the music thing for example, you've been kind of obsessive with what we're going to do after the tour lately,"

"I want to be prepared, you never know what roadblocks we might hit,"

"Ok but.. it's concerning man, you don't want to go running at all lately wich is .... bizarre to say the least, and your sleep schedule has been off for a month,"

"Because a month ago we came back from six week tour in Europe and I still haven't adjusted to the timezone change yet,"

"That's bull and you know it, you're practically nocturnal now and there's only one way I can settle you down- I mean, hell, not that I'm COMPLAINING because you know... three A.M. sex is always awesome.... but it's concerning that it's so constant, although.. you ARE even more interested in sex than before wich- trust me- is it's own brand of amazing because that's a pretty big feat to accomplish,"

"Stiles, I believe YOU'RE the crazy sex demon in this relationship," he said dismissively

"Ok yes at FIRST but after I got you in my bed, all up in my Alpha scent, you're like-"

"Can we not please-"

"Oh God yes we can totally do that,"

Derek glared at the door in front of him, turning and glaring at Stiles in return

"Can we please stop talking about ... s-e-x right now? We're going into a toy store, there are children in here," he said under his breath

"You're so adorable," Stiles laughed, taking his hand and looping their fingers together

"But yes we can stop talking about the big bad puberty inducing hormone fest," he mused, letting his fingertips graze over Derek's wedding ring, only for Derek to flinch back and draw his hand away

"Ok yeah and then there's THAT, what the hel-..ckles is with you and that ring the last week or two?" he frowned

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derek muttered back, heading straight for a princess doll display in front of them

"You're being weird about your ring dude, whenever someone touches it you pull your hand away and you won't take it off so we can show off the inscription anymore,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derek mumbled again

Stiles narrowed his eyes, about to confront him again wen Kira's excited shout drew his attention away from the matter at hand

"Guys!! You HAVE to come and see these!" she cried

Stiles glanced at his husband, heaving a sigh

"This isn't over Cottontail, we're revisiting this subject later," he threatened as he walked towards Kira

Derek rolled his eyes at the bunny-teeth induced nickname and glanced at his hand, reaching down to gently pull on his wedding ring

It wouldn't budge

His nose wrinkled and he heaved a frustrated sigh

His fingers were apparently swollen- something he realized after some of his rings for the show wouldn't fit anymore for the first time in three years

Werewolves weren't supposed to be swollen anywhere ever unless they were severely injured

Derek just knew that if Stiles found out he'd freak out everywhere and at the very least he wanted to delay that until the tour was over

It was just a few more days, they could handle it...

"Look at how cute these are!" Kira cried, hugging a little stuffed Winnie The Pooh bear and blanket set- obviously meant for a very young infant- to her chest

"Those are PRECIOUS," Stiles gasped

"I'm getting one," Kira grinned

"Already?" Scott asked in surprise

"Well the wedding is next month... who knows when we'll be in Anaheim again right? And considering how this place is getting renovated they might not have toy stores in Downtown Disney anymore by the time we come back, I mean this IS the last one," she replied with a pout, staring up cutely and blinking with her big puppy eyes up at Scott

"Well I can't exactly say no," he grinned

Kira beamed happily and Derek felt his throat tighten a little bit, glancing at Stiles, who already was hugging a clone copy of Kira's toy

"Der?" he grinned

"You're the Alpha, why are you asking me?" he smirked

Stiles rolled his eyes but chuckled when he leaned down and kissed his cheek

"Obviously yes," he hummed

Stiles grinned, glancing at his watch and cursing

"Crap... it took longer to get here than we thought... ok, c'mon Kir, let's get these and head out," he suggested

"Right behind you," Kira hummed, skipping off happily after Stiles and leaving Scott and Derek alone

"So... what are you hiding from us?" Scott asked after a moment

Derek looked up, heart skipping a beat as he stared shamefully at Scott

"Come on, you looked lik you were in physical pain when Kira picked up that bear, what's wrong?"

Derek took a deep breath, tired of fighting and just giving in

"I'm happy for you two, really I am, I swear, but..."

"But... you're upset that you and Stiles don't already have a baby huh?" Scott guessed

Derek flinched but nodded honestly anyway

"Dude... didn't you get your names on a list or something already? Like last month?"

Derek nodded slowly, leaning against the wall

"We talked to this... agency who handles supernatural adoptions, she's working some things out, trying to find werewolf babies, it's ... not so easy when there's no system to keep track of them and you have to rely on word of mouth but..."

"Ok, but Kira and I ... I mean... it'll probably be ATLEAST a year man, you'll have a kid by then, not to sound cruel but orphans are sort of common in our world... how long could it take right? You and Stiles have only been married a few months, relax, it's not like your biological clock is ticking," Scott smiled, trying to be encouraging and clapping a hand on Derek's shoulder

Derek made a tense face, looking away as realization dawned on his bandmate

"Oh God... that's what it is, isn't it? You're not worried about not getting a kid... you're worried about not _having_ a kid...."

"It should've happened by now," Derek mumbled back

"But you've only been trying for a few months right? Der... it takes some WOMEN way longer than that to get pregnant, like, my Aunt Sarah, she spent two YEARS trying before it worked out for her,"

"It isn't like that for us Scott... omega werewolves either carry the gene for it or they don't, if they do it's... potent, if they don't they don't... and Stiles and I.... just because we only started TRYING a few months ago doesn't mean we didn't throw caution out the window a long time ago,"

"But don't you have to like... take special herbs to make it work? So that wouldn't count would it? Besides, I thought you always said the first time is supposed to be the hardest, it's easy after that,"

"The herbs HELP but they aren't the deciding factor, and even with that all in mind... something still should have happened by now,"

"You can't be sure of that," Scott said gently

"I'm pretty sure, it's not like I have anyone who I can check with or anything but... if my mom's old stories were true...."

That was half of why this was hitting him so hard in all honesty

Having a baby with Stiles was a lonely affair, no matter how much they both wanted to or how in love they were, the very real fact was that there was only a tiny pool of people they knew- who were still alive- who had been involved in this world long enough to know these things, most of the people they knew were like Scott and Stiles- bitten, or in Kira's case simply a late bloomer with her powers and taking after parents who didn't raise her in the community like Derek had been

The only people who MIGHT know anything about this already said they didn't, for all Derek knew his mother's stories had never been real to begin with and Kira's mother's mysterious sources of the herbs were just scamming him

They knew realistically also that wile Kira would have all the resources in the world to help her when she decided to have a baby- from family to experts to doctors- Derek simply .... wouldn't....

All of this was a risk, one big chance that they had decided to take around the time that they had gotten engaged over a year ago out of purely being in love with eachother and desperately wanting a family, and wanting the experience of their bloodlines carrying on and becoming one

They didn't talk about it

Derek was afraid that somehow speaking about it would make it real and Stiles was trying to respect his silence with silence of his own

Derek appreciated it, but it still felt like this idea was just a fantasy more than anything

They had talked about adopting all the way back when they were dating and had shared their mutual desire for a big family with eachother

After getting married in Hawaii a few months ago and daydreaming with eachother about one day taking their kids there it had just seemed like the natural next step was to talk about adoption

And things just progressed naturally

Wich was good, that was the way it was supposed to be

But he couldn't help feeling .... disappointed

He had really hoped for what he supposes came down to a miricale

Maybe it was just a fairytale

"I'm sorry," Scott said sympathetically, wrapping an arm around him and giving him a gentle hug

Derek shrugged, hugging him back and inhaling his scent

Scott was his best freind, his and Stiles' both actually, he was warm and soft and comforting and was the perfect symbol of "pack"

It was always nice being around him and they had a bit of commrodory as Stiles' first betas

Although, despite both of them being betas, Derek having dropped to omega status a few years ago after his family died made things a little... imbalanced

Once you're an omega you never truly go back to being a beta, not all the way atleast, certain things about you just never recover

The pack was sensitive to that, Stiles was an overprotective mother hen over all of them as it were but especially when it came to Derek, ofcourse at this point he questions if that's really his previous status as an omega bleeding through or if that's just how Stiles is with the people he's in love with

Probably both

Scott has no ulterior motives though and without a doubt treats Derek with a bit more of vicious protectiveness than most of the others in the pack due to his previous status

He had the tendency to act a little bit like an older brother even though Derek was older than he was by three years

There was really no question why

"Look, I know it's tough right now, but it'll get better and things will work out the way they're supposed to work out, I promise," he said with a sincere smile

Derek took a breath, smiling back at him and nodding

"Yeah, thanks Scott,"

Scott just smiled more, nodding and waving as Stiles and Kira came back to them

He still felt off, the baby thing was driving him a little insane, but after talking to Scott he atleast felt a little better

~+~

"Derek? You ok?"

Derek opened his eyes, glancing at Stiles in the dark as the other werewolf squirmed and peered up at him

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well, for one thing because you're lying, for another you're laying here at two in the morning wide awake and not even reaching for a book, what's wrong honey?"

He shivered, he would never admit it to anyone except for Stiles but.... petnames drove him crazy

It sounded weird, probably, but it was like praise, hearing things like "Sweetheart" just made him feel safe and warm and ... good... and Stiles never wasted a chance to use them after finding that out

"Sorry," he mumbled

"It's ok, why don't you tell me what's wrong hm?" he suggested, shifting until he had pried himself out of Derek's arms and was now in the process of climbing onto his chest

"You're going to think it's really stupid," he warned

"No I won't, it's something that concerns you, you could be laying here thinking about Mrs. Patrillo's cat having kittens and I'd still think your concerns about them all getting a good home was valid, what is it?"

He sighed, glancing up at the headboard for a moment and biting his lip

"Do you really think Glenn is dead?" he asked quietly

There was a pause

A beat skipped

And a grin broke out over Stiles' face

"You, my darling little wolf, have arrived as the king of my heart," he preened

Derek shuddered at the nickname and wrinkled his nose, sitting up slightly

"I thought I was already the king of your heart,"

"You are you are, I just mean... God... laying awake at night worry about fictional charectors... we really are alike," he laughed, leaning down and kissing his lips gently

"I think the meta would suggest he's alive and kicking, don't worry your pretty little head about it, is that really all you were thinking about?"

No, but it was the easiest one to admit to

"Derek, talk to me," Stiles ordered, his voice low and demanding as he started trailing kisses over Derek's neck

The other wolf sighed in releif at the touch, closing his eyes and opening his legs a little on instinct

"How are we going to have kids when we're in a band?"

Stiles paused, teeth on Derek's throat and just about to bite down when he pulled away

"What?"

"We want a big family, how are we going to do that as musicians? I know money isn't an obstacle because we've got such a great fanbase but... but we're touring more than ever now and ... we can't bring babies on a tourbus Stiles,"

"Derek.... Sweetheart, listen to me," he said gently, cupping Derek's face and staring at him with all the seriousness in the world

"I promise, we'll work things out, if we have to cut our tours down to local stuff we can totally do that, if we have to take a few days here and there and drive somewhere far off we'll pack up the kids and do that, or leave them with my dad for the weekend and do that, it's going to be ok, we aren't going to be the .. stereotypical rockstars who never see their kids ok? I promise, I SWEAR it, we'll make it work,"

Derek swallowed, nodding slowly and taking a deep breath

Stiles had the most amazing ability to make him feel better, no matter how rotten he felt, and sure, there was still part of him that felt off, but for the most part.. the weight was lifted

For now, anyway

"You feelin' better?" Stiles asked with concern

Derek nodded, smiling gently and leaning up to kiss him

"I feel much better, thank you... Alpha," he smirked

Stiles groaned, pushing him back down and grinning wolfishly

"Ofcourse my dear," he purred, leaning down and biting Derek's neck roughly

Derek groaned, glancing breifly at the rain pelting the windows of the hotel room and smiling as he ran his hands down Stiles' back

He loved a rainy night

~+~

"I need more jump rings,"

Stiles glanced up from the notebook he had been writing in, eyebrows raised

"Um... ok? Can we do that tommorrow or something? You know, after we've all been home and slept?"

Derek bit his lip, shaking his head and getting up from the pull out couch on the bus

"No... I really need to get them now, I want these done by Halloween remember?"

Stiles sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly

"At nine o'clock at night...?"

Realizing he was going to have to pull out the big guns, Derek brought out the puppy eyes, staring at him adorably

"Please Alpha?" he purred

Stiles groaned, wincing slightly

"Oh my God... ok, ok, fine... you and Scott go in the nearest Walmart and get the stupid rings," he grumbled

"I don't need an escort," Derek sighed with an eyeroll

"I just wanted to get some cookies," Scott replied innocently

Stiles and Kira started snickering and Derek just looked down in slight shame

"Always gotta assume I'm going to use that omega thing to your disadvantage don't you boo? Honestly, I'm hurt," Stiles pouted, leaning over and giving Derek a quick kiss

"You should know by now I only use that to your pleasure,"

Derek bit his lip, feeling his face heat up as he turned and smiled down at his husband

"Oh really Alpha?"

Stiles hissed, his eyes darkening and threatening to show red

"Say it again," he groaned

"Yeah, say it again, just not in front of us huh?" Scott winced

Stiles sighed, shaking his head and flopping back down

"See Derek? Your stupid jump rings are going to delay alot more than a nap now,"

Derek decided to ignore that and go back to toying around with the jewrly

Actually, this trip wasn't about jump rings at all

The more he thought about it the more he realized that Stiles had been right, he HAD been off the last several weeks, and when he woke up that morning and reflected on how unusually high his anxiety had been the night before he realized something might really be wrong

Sure the possibility was as slim as a sewing needle but.... it was still possible, and he felt like he couldn't settle until he atleast made sure

~+~

"How are you even supposed to figure out wich brand is the right one?" Derek muttered as he stared at the test on the bathroom sink

He must have stood in front of the display for a full five minutes before settling on one- more out of desperation than satisfaction considering that Scott would be returning from his cookie hunt any minute- and he still had no idea if he had gotten the right one or not

What if they didn't even work on werewolves?

What if they didn't even work on men?

He really, really should have thought this through...

Without even checking the clock to see how much time had passed he stalked over to the sink again, staring at the test and feeling his heart skip a beat

He grabbed the box, already suspecting but feeling the need to double check- and then triple check right after- and taking a shaking, shivering breath as he stared down at it again

It had two stripes

~+~

He hadn't really wanted to go the "Bounce around screaming in excitement" route to telling Stiles, but coming up with a creative way to tell him was proving to be difficult

"Hey, get a peice of candy," he heard, glancing up and seeing Stiles standing in front of him, holding out a bowl of candy

Raising an eyebrow, Derek plucked a Kitkat off the top and started to turn away wen Stiles pushed the bowl closer to him

"Dig for it," he insisted

And Derek new his husband well enough by now to know that there was some surprise waiting for him at the bottom of the bowl

He decided to get on with it, it was Halloween night, they had tons to do before trick-or-treaters came, especially since they had just gotten back in town yesterday, and Derek still had the pregnancy crisis at hand, he didn't have the energy to tease Stiles right now...

Reaching into the bowl, he felt around a little until he felt a peice of papper, and, with curiosity, drew it to the top of the bowl

Scribbled on the note was an address, nothing more, nothing less

"An address?" he asked in confusion

Stiles beamed and nodded eagerly

"An address... to where we're going to pick up our baby next week, I got the call an hour ago,"

Derek's mouth fell open and he sprung up, hugging Stiles tightly before realization dawned on him

He was pregnant

He was pregnant... and Stiles had already agreed to adopt a baby....

The hug lost it's warmth and Derek shrank back, suddenly going pale

"Der? Hey... hey are you alright? Derek what's wrong?"

Derek swallowed tightly, feeling Stiles shake his shoulders and neel in front of him

"Derek, what's wrong?" he repeated, this time more stern and demanding, the voice of an Alpha, a voice that made shivers go down his spine, a voice he couldn't ignore...

"I'm pregnant," he breathed

Oh God, how he wanted to tell him any other way but this

"You.... you're pregnant?" Stiles breathed

Derek closed his eyes tightly and nodded, biting his lip

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!!" Stiles screamed excitedly tossing his arms around Derek's neck and hugging him tightly, covering his face in kisses

"You're pregnant oh my God!! Derek!!! How are you not excited!?"

"I... I am! Well... I was.... but you... we .... we already..."

"Wait... did you lose your happy mojo because we're adopting too?"

He nodded slowly, sighing and looking down

"Derek... why are you sad? This is GREAT! We're having two babies! TWO Derek! We've always wanted a big family-"

"But at the same time?"

"Hell yeah! It'll be like having twins but without you having to go into labor twice, that's better right? And we'll even get a nine month break, how awesome is that!?"

Derek stared up at him, a little surprised, and tilted his head innocently

"So.... you're happy about this?"

"I'm ELATED about this! ...Are you?"

He smiled gently, pulling Stiles down into a tight hug and kissing him excitedly

"Ofcourse I am,"

"You know what this means right?" Stiles purred

Derek shook his head

"We're going back to Anaheim, we CANNOT let one kid have favoritism, Winnie The Poohs for all!"

"What did I marry?"

"Mmm the father of your children?"

Derek chuckled, nodding and kissing him again

"Yeah, apparently so,"


End file.
